


lesbian loving anti-capitalist, kim doyoung!

by nakamoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Everyone's gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamoon/pseuds/nakamoon
Summary: doyoung is a man of strong beliefs, from being convinced the wealth should be distributed in an egalitarian method to the masses, to believing in the liberation of the modern woman, to thinking starbucks is evil.his problem resides in being a weak gay who wavers whenever jung jaehyun, heir to the jung oil company, is involved. even if he has yuta laughing in his ear about becoming a white man's whore.[alt: crack college au]





	lesbian loving anti-capitalist, kim doyoung!

**Author's Note:**

> fdsgfgg. this is the result of me procrastinating instead of writing the fics i actually have to write. this is 100% self indulgent and contains fandom jokes and marxist references, im sorry. thanks to [sam](https://twitter.com/ultwinren) for beta-ing this! ily sam!
> 
> if you're curious, this fic is basically... this [jaehyun](https://nctinc.tumblr.com/post/171070749724/fyjaemark-nct-2018-yearbook-bts-jaehyun) with this [doyoung](http://baekhyunsbuttplug.tumblr.com/post/171450799136/cosmiclc-fingerstoe-dejasboo-who-allowed)

 

**: :**

“Ok, lesbians and Son Wendy,” Yuta stretches his arms with a crack of knuckles, “What are your ideas for this year’s student fundraiser?”

“Are you starting the meeting in my stead?” Irene frowns at the scrawny man in front of her, “Know your place, Nakamoto, I’m the leader of this club.”

“God, _Yuta_ ,” Doyoung hisses from the seat next to him, “Always trying to silence the voice of women with your loud egotistical self.”

“I would never!!!” Yuta replies, wide-eyed, before turning to Leader Irene with an apologetic expression on his face, “Irene, please forgive my man-stupidity this once, I fully understand this club is a matriarchy and I would never oppose that.”

Irene rolls her eyes once, “It’s fine, Yuta. We do need to talk about the fundraiser anyways. We need ideas quickly, we can’t let the Sub Club raise more than us for the _3rd_ consecutive year.”

“Damn Taeyong and his stupid over-achieving ass.” Doyoung mutters under his breath, scowl in place.

Joy pipes in, “He only manages to raise that much because of his stupid kissing booth. Even _I_ would pay for that.”

“Let me remind you that you did, Joy, you traitorous gay.” Irene glares from her seat at the head of the table. “Five thousand won and for what? A wet smooch from a twink?”

“ _Gay-Lesbian solidarity,_ ” Redhead Joy sniffs dignified, looking away.

“Then we should do something better than a kissing booth,” Seulgi, who had previously only been yawning, finally pipes in. “A car wash but it’s only Joy’s boobs.”

Yuta squeaks from his seat, “Seulgi! Don’t sell your body like that! You are more than—”

“Yuta shut up or we’ll kick you out, and since Taeyong won’t want you in his club either, you’ll be forced to join Lucas’ Allies 4 Gays Club like every other rejected gay in this college.”

Yuta broods but backs down. Allies 4 Gays is _no fun._

Yeri, their youngest and newest member, speaks up, “Well, we can do the car wash, but let’s just put Doyoung and Yuta shirtless and in wet booty shorts instead. I’m sure someone out there will come see them.”

“Huh?!” Doyoung exclaims, “You wanna expose my frail, sensible—”

“It sounds like a great idea!” Yuta exclaims, bright smile growing, “Feminism at its finest, ladies.”

“Ok, great. Look into it and we’ll talk about it in our next meeting. We can't let those twinks win again.” Irene brings down her gavel, adjourning the Lesbian Club’s weekly meeting.

Doyoung packs his things and waits for Yuta so they can both walk to their dorms together.

“Well that was productive.” Yuta happily smiles, “Short. But productive.”

“Yeah, meetings are getting shorter every week, I’m pretty sure it has something to do with Irene’s hatred of you.”

“She doesn't _hate_ me. We're good friends, I help her out with her wardrobe sometimes. God knows that girl can be a mess, I need to get her a girlfriend asap.” Yuta reassures him with a nod.

“The day she strangles you will be the day I’ll say I told you so,” Doyoung says to his friend as they go into their campus’ only Starbucks. “By the way, what makes you think washing cars semi-naked and wet in the middle of the day would be a good idea? You know my nipples are sensitive to cold weather! I get _rashes_ on them easily!”

“No, I did _not_ in fact know that, why would I even want to know that, Doyoung.” the shorter of the two says as he takes out a stack of papers from his backpack and starts handing them to Doyoung.

As if it were an everyday occurence, Doyoung takes the offered papers as they both go around the mostly empty coffee shop.

“Are we still up for tonight? I managed to borrow Jungwoo’s megaphone and I’m sure Renjun can help out with the boardsigns if I bribe him with chilli again.”

“Right. About tonight,” Doyoung stammers out, looking away from his friend and focusing intensively as he places one of the flyers on the wall. “I think I’m gonna be busy, probably won't make it to the picketing.”

Yuta looks up from his flyer, flabbergasted, “You're _busy?_ Doing what? Do you even have friends besides Taeil and I?”

“Ten is my friend!”

“Only after 1am and _only_ if he's drunk.” Yuta retorts pointedly.

“The Lesbian Club girls!” he tries desperately. His social life is tragic.

“They rather die than be seen publicly with your gay ass.”

Yuta is right. The lesbians love him, but only behind closed doors.

“Ok, ok, I have no friends but your miserable and annoying self, Nakamoto Yuta, is that what you wanted to hear?” Doyoung grumbles before sticking his flyers around the shop with more force than necessary.

Sicheng, the bored barista that’s more interested in his phone than his actual job, looks up once at the pair before sighing and looking down again. He doesn’t get paid enough to deal with those two on a daily basis.

“I’m glad we’re both self aware that you’re nothing without me.” Yuta smiles triumphantly, as if he had any more friends than Doyoung. He doesn’t. “But hey!” he realizes, “You didn’t answer my question! Where are you going? With who?”

He gasps. “Unless!” Yuta’s eyes grow wide in realization and Doyoung’s veins are one second away from popping in annoyance, “It’s not a friend. It’s a _lover._ ”

“A lover?!” Doyoung chokes on air. A beat of silence. “Fuck you.”

“Ok, just tell me and I won’t get mad over the fact you’re pretty much ditching me.” Yuta crosses his arms. “It’s ok Doyoung, we’ve just established I’m your friend. Your one and only friend. I know everything about you! Like your undying love for Karl Marx and your SNSD fanfiction account. And your sensible nipples, can't forget those.” The couple on the table next to them glare before scurrying away, coffees forgotten. A win for Doyoung and Yuta

“The Karl Marx humper is you, don’t patronize me.” Doyoung refutes, octaves getting higher. If they keep this up, Sicheng will have to kick them out for the fourth time this week. “And you’re not my only friend, Taeil loves me more than he loves you, let’s get that clear.”

“That’s true,” Yuta admits, “But I’m the one sucking his dick, so basically he’s just an extension of me. It all comes back to me, Doyoung. Just tell good ol’ Yuta what's up.”

Doyoung huffs out air in annoyance. He throws out his arms in exasperation, giving up, “Ok fine. I’m having dinner with someone tonight.”

“Oh!” Yuta claps his hand, “How many years has it been for your dick? I bet it’s all rusty by now.”

“First of all shut up bitch, it’s not like you use yours anyways. Second of all, it’s not a date, we’re not like _that_. It’s just a celebratory dinner as colleagues in celebration for finishing our final project.”

“Sounds like verbose for getting dicked,” Yuta shrugs before stopping mid-thought, “Wait. Your final project? Didn’t you partner up with…”

Doyoung coughs aggressively, finally putting up the last of their flyers.

**SMASH AND RESIST: CAPITALISM’S BRAINWASHING!!! SAY NO TO STARBUCKS**

He looks down at his spare flyer. He’s proud of it, did it all by himself at midnight.

“You’re screwing Jung Jaehyun?!”

Doyoung panics and surges forward, trying to shush his annoyingly loud friend, who not only said a _complete and utter lie,_ but yelled it to the world to hear. It seems like no one heard though, and Doyoung sighs in relief. (He’s wrong. Sicheng _did_ hear and he’s now contemplating on whether or not to message Lucas with the gossip, who will then tell Chenle who will then tell Renjun who will then tell the rest of campus.)

“I’m not screwing him!” Doyoung hisses, “We’re not even friends. I told you, it’s just a nice dinner between colleagues because he’s nice and offered to pay for my food. Merely convenience and politeness.”

“Yeah, food that will be paid with dirty corporate money, Doyoung.” Yuta smirks, “Or did Jaehyun’s well formed ass made you forget he’s the heir to the Jung Oil Company?”

Doyoung grinds his teeth in irritation at both Yuta and The Truth. “No, of course I didn't forget! It’s all I can think about, driving me crazy.”

“His dirty corporate money or his ass?”

“Both,” Doyoung pathetically whines into his hand before Yuta gives him a sympathetic pat on the back. “I’m cursed, Yuta. Why did god make me such a high functioning contemporary socialist that goes weak at the mere mention of cute dimples and a higher GPA than mine?”

“You’re a weak gay, Doyoung, it’s ok, you were born this way.” Yuta replies as they make their way to the counter, where Sicheng is doodling dicks on a cup. “See ya tomorrow, Sicheng.” Yuta winks at the barista.

Sicheng rolls his eyes with distaste and a shudder.

“God, he’s so attractive.” Yuta whines, biting his lip. “Do you think he’ll accept a threesome with Taeil and I?”

Doyoung shakes off the arm Yuta has around his shoulder. He hates 70% of whatever shit Yuta spews out on the daily. “Don’t you have to ask Taeil first?”

“Please,” Yuta waves dismissively, “last week he moaned Sicheng’s name instead of mine while we were doing it and he didn’t even notice.”

Doyoung winces. “That’s rough, I’m sorry—”

“It was so hot. I instantly came.”

Scratch that, he hates 90% of whatever shit Yuta spews on the daily.

“Dammit Yuta, I don’t want to hear about yours and Taeil’s ugly kinks!” Doyoung protests angrily.

“You’re right, let’s talk about you getting some millionaire ass on this fine night.” The pair make their way to the South dorms, only a few minutes away from their favorite Starbucks to terrorize.

“Listen, yeah Jaehyun’s practically sculpted by the gods but he’s also kind of annoying and not exactly my type. I’ll just go and pretend I’m enjoying myself, take advantage of his money, and then say goodbye forever.”

“Sounds very Doyoung, to be honest.” Yuta ponders, “I’m proud of that resolution. And so, you are also forgiven for ditching me on our picketing night. Go steal from the bourgeoisie, young Karl.”

They make their way into their residence hall, which is bustling with people coming in and out their rooms and the common areas.

“Taeyong!” Yuta calls out to a pink haired boy, far too attractive to be a simple college student. “Tell the Sub Club we’re coming to woop their asses at the fundraiser.”

Taeyong raises a single eyebrow, looking up from his conversation with another short student. “I’m sure they’ll be thrilled to hear that, actually.”

The boy next to him laughs loudly. Yuta frowns as him and Doyoung walk up to them, “Damn, Taeil, just say you think Taeyong is funnier than me.”

“Taeyong is funnier than you.” the other boy, Taeil, says easily as Yuta, pout in face, comes up from behind him and wraps his arms around the shorter boy’s waist. He tries resting his head atop Taeil’s but he’s not nearly tall enough.

“Yeah, well.” Yuta sniffs, “At least I’m not a meninist.”

“Liking Shinee over SNSD _does not_ make you a meninist, Yuta.” Taeyong replies, vexed voice dripping with obvious annoyance.

“Anyways!” Yuta says, ignoring everyone else, as is usual, “Taeil, I need you and Ten to come to my picketing tonight.”

The look of distress on Taeil’s face doesn’t go unnoticed by Doyoung.

“Huh? Me?” Taeil stammers, “What about Doyoung?”

Doyoung panics, he needs to think quick. A good course of action would be to knock Yuta unconscious and then make a run for it. Everyone would thank him and he’d go unquestioned; seems like a good plan, except he doesn’t have anything on him but his light backpack and a flyer. Before he can think of Plan B, Yuta opens his big mouth.

“He’s going on a date with Jung Jaehyun.”

“Who’s going on a date with Jung Jaehyun?” Sheen from Jimmy Neutron magically comes up from behind them as soon as gossip is involved. Oh no, it’s just Ten.

“Doyoung is.” Taeyong doesn’t help out, “No wonder he was quiet today. _Too_ quiet.”

“It’s not a date! It’s dinner between colleagues.” he repeats for the hundredth time that day.

“I think I once watched a porn video titled just like that.” Ten ponders, “But anyways, isn’t Jaehyun the guy that owns a helicopter and parks it just out of campus?”

“Yes, that’s him.” Yuta smugly says. “Jung Jaehyun: epitome of everything Doyoung hates.”

“I thought the helicopter was just a rumour,” Doyoung grumbles, unconvinced. “Nobody has actually seen it.”

“I heard he used it once to get to class when he was late.” Taeil declares.

“Wait, isn’t Jaehyun white?” Taeyong asks with a confused look on his face.

Yuta snorts, “He might as well be, he’s pale as fuck. And he lived in America for four years.”

“I thought it was five years.” Doyoung questions. “But yes, he might as well be white. A rich white man with good looks and a helicopter.”

“And the reason why he’s ditching me tonight.” Yuta sniffs, “Which is why Ten and Taeil will help me with today’s picketing.”

Ten looks at Yuta as if he just grew another head, “You want me to spend my precious Friday night in one of your horrible hippie picketings that no one ever attends? Listen Yuta, we both might be gay bottoms but you and I? We’re on opposite sides of the spectrum.”

“C’mon, Ten—”

“I’m a high class gay with an actual social life and common sense. You are a wannabe anarchist with no friends, that is lucky to have such a charitable and lonely boyfriend like Taeil. I’m a magnet, you’re a repellent.”

“Woah,” Yuta holds up a hand in the air, “That was a great metaphor, Ten.”

Ten continues, “Also, I have a date with Johnny at 7. So rest assured, at least one of us is getting laid tonight.” Doyoung notices that, in fact, Ten is already dressed up, donned with a denim jacket and stylishly tousled hair. “Bye-bye, losers.” he waves them all a last goodbye before sauntering off out of the building.

Doyoung has always been a little jealous of Ten, oh how blissful would it be to be an ignorant, materialistic wench.

“I’ll be going too.” he sighs, “I need to get ready for my non-date soon _._ I need to get this over with as soon as possible.”

**: :**

 

Truth be told, yes, he’s always been a little in awe at Jung Jaehyun. He’s smart and handsome and popular and seems to be an awfully nice person overall. Which, in fact, does not follow the natural law of order. _He shouldn’t exist,_ it contradicts science and reality.

But then again, no one is perfect, and that still holds true for Jung Jaehyun. There’s something about his goddamn perfect personality that inexplicably irks Doyoung to no end. He’s concluded that it’s probably the paradoxical fact that such a seemingly perfect man is also everything Doyoung doesn’t stand for. Born into one of the wealthiest families in Seoul, Jaehyun is the perfect example of the metaphorical rich white man in power, capitalism’s quintessential outcome.

Still, knowing all of this, the moment Jaehyun walked up to him after their Public International Law class ended asking if he wanted to be partners for their next project, Doyoung accepted way too easily. He could almost hear Yuta laugh at him in the distance.

During the two weeks that they had to slave over books and powerpoint presentations, Doyoung came to learn that Jaehyun was a very decent and polite person, if albeit a little _too_ much for Doyoung’s taste. All while constantly reminding himself that his family’s money came from exploiting the struggling working class of third world countries. Probably.

Still, knowing all of this, the moment Jaehyun asked him if he wanted to grab dinner as a celebration for their final A mark, Doyoung agreed way too easily. _A white man’s whore,_  the ever present Yuta whispers in his ear.

“It’s fine, it’s just dinner,” Doyoung says to himself as he waits near the curb of a main street in Gangnam, “After this I won’t have an excuse to talk to him ever again.”

Doyoung looks around the place, it’s all expensive buildings and lights and it’s making his head hurt. He hates Gangnam with a passion. He wonders why Jaehyun chose this place to meet up, all Doyoung wants is a good bowl of jjajangmyeon and watch Kpop Superstar season 25.

“Doyoung!” a voice calls out. He turns around and meets eyes with Jaehyun, all bundled up in an expensive brown coat and giant fluffy pink scarf. He looks, as always, incredibly handsome and expensive, which makes Doyoung both equally turned on and annoyed.

“Hey, Jaehyun,” he waves politely, but Jaehyun has other plans and shamelessly pulls Doyoung into a warm hug. How dare he, they’re not even friends.

When he pulls away, they’re closer in distance. Jaehyun gives him a smile before giving him an obvious onceover, “You look good.”

Truth is, Doyoung cleans up nicely, especially when he manages to style his dark hair and wear decent clothes. Taeyong laughed at his outfit once he saw him, deeming it too ridiculous, but what does Taeyong know. The sunglasses he has perched on top of his nose are _cool_.

He might be dumb but he’s not stupid, and contrary to what he told Yuta and the rest, he does believe Jaehyun wants this to be a date. How he managed to get his college’s most sought after bachelor interested in his lame self is beyond him. He supposes those yoga squats did some good aside from a sore butt.

“C’mon, let’s go inside, it’s getting cold here.” Jaehyun signals to the restaurant just behind them, an absurdly tall building that somehow Doyoung had managed to miss.

“We’re having dinner here?” he asks, pointing at the crystal building. Even from outside, he can smell the wafting aroma of millionaires wiping their ass with 100 dollar bills.

“Yeah,” Jaehyun says slowly, “Is there a problem?”

Doyoung laughs dryly before blowing out the hair out of his face in annoyance. Kim Doyoung might not be the most popular person in their campus but that doesn’t mean he’s not known. Infamous loudmouth, Kim Doyoung who will noisily protest on a weekly basis any type of materialistic, consumerist bullshit. Jaehyun, if anything, isn’t stupid nor deaf. What in the world made Jaehyun think it’d be a good idea to bring Doyoung to have dinner in Gangnam? _This_ is the part of Jung Jaehyun Doyoung dislikes, the part he doesn’t trust.

“I have a question.” Doyoung’s hands go to his hips, he’s not going to be intimidated by the high-class.

Jaehyun crosses his arms, “Shoot.”

“What’s the purpose of this, this—” he waves his arms in vague motions, “This whole thing.”

“What whole thing?” Jaehyun asks innocently enough, but Doyoung can feel he’s starting to crack under his straightforwardness.

“Us! You wanting to have dinner together. Is it really just you being a polite little shit or do you have ulterior motives?”

Jaehyun falters for a second, taken aback at Doyoung’s words. He regains composure surprisingly quickly, Doyoung is impressed. His pale and rosy face seems as angelic as it ever was.

“I like you, if that’s what you’re asking.” Jaehyun easily replies with a shrug, nose sniffling from the cold. “This is a date.”

He continues, hands in pockets, “If you don’t want this to be a date, it’s fine, just tell me so, Kim Doyoung.”

A tentative, satisfied smile grows on Doyoung’s face, Jaehyun’s honesty is a start. He shakes his head, finally walking and closing the gap between them, “I’m glad it’s a date. But I’m not here to eat a tiny ass piece of meat for the price of a car, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun raises his eyebrows. “Fair enough. Where do you want to go, then?”

“Let’s get corn dogs from Hongdae,” he smiles, cheeks full, “We can get them for 3,000 won! Way better than any over-priced meat around here.”

Jaehyun’s smiles back with a nod, his shoulders visibly relax, “I bet. Shall I call the chauffeur then?”

Doyoung groans. “Don’t be annoying, have you ever heard of taking the subway?”

“I’m kidding,” Jaehyun laughs, bright and honest and _why is he still lovely if he's such a spoilt brat_ , Doyoung thinks, not half annoyed as he should be. “I got a T-money card.” Jaehyun pulls out a pink card from his pocket. The card will save them 100 won each, truly made for the proletariat; Doyoung emotionally nuts.

The subway ride to Hongdae is long yet comfortable; they sit together and, now that everything is sort of settling down, cards laid on the table, Doyoung becomes hyper-aware of Jaehyun’s thigh pressed against his own.

He might get ballsy with the other boy, but that doesn’t change the fact Jaehyun is fine as fuck and Doyoung hasn’t been this attracted to _anyone_ since he was 13 years old and heard Susan Boyle sing on TV for the first time. He wonders if this is one of those dates that will end with a kiss on the cheek and a promise for a second date, or if they’ll go back to Doyoung’s dorm to fuck. He should’ve asked Jaehyun when he went all 20 Questions on him. He’s about to shoot Taeil a text telling him to spend the night at Yuta’s (just in case!), when the subway stops and it’s time to get off.

By the time they actually get to the crowded Hongdae streets, the sky has completely set, the sky is dark but the lights from the restaurants and food street stands light it up all the same.

Curiosity gets the better off Doyoung. Never let it be said he isn’t the outspoken mess everyone thinks he is.

“ _So_ , Jaehyun,” he leads the way towards one of the busiest streets, “Why did you ask me out?”

The other boy, who had been quietly marveling at the little _hotteok_ stand with bright eyes, a fact that didn’t go unnoticed by Doyoung, turns his head back at him, “Huh? What do you mean?”

“Is it my manly good looks that draw you to me? Is this purely physical? Or did you ask me out because you are madly in love with my cute and lovable personality?” Doyoung playfully ponders out loud, hand in chin.

“People have asked you out for your personality?” Jaehyun asks seriously, eyebrows furrowed.

“Believe it or not, yes.” Doyoung sticks out his tongue, “But witty answer. C’mon, I’ll buy you a hotteok just for that.”

“Nice! I only asked you out so I could get free food from you, actually.” Jaehyun smiles and Doyoung wants to buy him the whole hotteok stand.

Yuta did always say Doyoung is a man of unsettling taste.

Doyoung ends up buying two hotteok for each, a corn dog, and a squid stick. His plan of letting Jaehyun pay for everything has truly gone down the drain. At this point he should just give all his money to the rich and set himself aflames.

They sit in one of the benches looking out into the street, it’s not much of a view but the atmosphere is comfortable. They can hear some street performances a little far off, music and talking all becoming one in agreeable background noise.

“Thanks for paying the food.” Jaehyun smiles at Doyoung before taking a mouthful of his corn dog. Doyoung likes to think he’s far better than Ten and Yuta so he doesn’t let his mind wander off into immoral territory.

“Please, it’s just street food.” he says instead, taking a bite of his own, cheeks full of the hot squid. “My favorite, though. Definitely.”

Jaehyun nods as the wind starts to get stronger, the weather will get unbearably cold in just a few hours. Doyoung’s nipples are starting to feel it. He regrets not wearing something warmer. Fuck trying to impress men, he should live for himself.

“Do you want my coat?” Jaehyun asks him, _of course he does._

“No.”

“You look cold.”

Doyoung looks down to check if his nipples have peaked.

“I’m fine.” he replies again, “If I take your coat you’ll get cold and I’ll feel awkward.”

Jaehyun winks at him, “Ok, but if you get too cold tell me so I can hug you.”

“Why are you so greasy?” Doyoung groans with a shudder, “Tell me Jaehyun, what does it feel like to be a straight white male?”

The other boy chokes on what’s left of the squid juice, Doyoung gets scared and has to pat him a few times on the back, simultaneously getting ready to run in case Jaehyun suddenly drops dead.

“I’m not white.” he croaks out, massaging his throat. “Why are you so mean to me? Do you like me that much?”

Doyoung ignores him, “C’mon, not even a _little_ white? 15%?”

Jaehyun ignores him back, “Of course you must like me. You accepted to go out with me.”

“You don't know that,” Doyoung’s eyebrows furrow in annoyance, “Maybe I was just being nice.”

Jaehyun shakes his head. “Doubt you'd go out with someone just because of that.”

“True.” Doyoung sighs. “I think I made a freshman cry last time. A shame, he was so cute.”

“Then why did you reject him?” he ponders, wiggling closer to Doyoung, trying to go unnoticed.

“He asked me out with a Starbucks coffee.”

Doyoung still remembers the incident and the bright pink cup with “FOR: doyoungie hyung :3 ♡” written on it in awfully pretty cursive letter.

“ _Ohhh._ Right, anti-corporate, got it.” Jaehyun repeats, as if he's learning Doyoung’s whole list of left activism proclivities. Lesbian rights, anti-capitalist, anti-corporate—“Are you vegan?”

“I’m _trying_ , Jaehyun, don't rush me!”

“You know, in theory, you must really hate me.” Jaehyun says, “But you didn't make me cry. And you didn't reject me. And even now, you haven't moved away.” He points to the now non-existent gap between them, he is now completely pressed against Doyoung.

“Could I even? Make you cry, I mean.” Doyoung lowers his voice, finally noticing Jaehyun’s close proximity. His lips look really good from where Doyoung is sitting, Jaehyun's looks are ridiculously good, he hates to admit.

“I look tougher than what I really am, don't trust appearances.” Jaehyun whispers before he moves away with a satisfied smile.

What the fuck? Is this Jaehyun’s way of saying he bottoms?

“I must confess, Doyoung,” Jaehyun says as he stands up, dusts himself before giving him a hand, who gingerly takes it and hops off the bench as well, “I started liking you way before I asked you to team up with me for the project.”

“What?” Doyoung asks, surprised, “Elaborate.”

“It was probably October, in the middle of the Humanities courtyard.” Jaehyun shrugs as they start walking yet again, “Irene from Com class stopped me to give me a flyer that read God Is A Woman in big red letters. You and your friend Yuta were on top of the tables chanting and no one else was paying you any attention whatsoever. I just thought you guys were so _ridiculous_ —”

“Hey!”

“—still, you were ten times better than everyone else around you.”

“Ok, go on.”

“Because you care _so much,_  Doyoung. And all I can remember thinking was wow, that guy is so damn cool.”

“Thanks, I—"

“And then I found out he was dating Moon Taeil so I had to settle with you.”

The punch Doyoung gives him isn’t unwarranted, but Jaehyun still laughs, head thrown back, more freely than what Doyoung had ever seen him do. It’s a good look on him.

**: :**

The walk back is comfortable, and, as it turns out, Doyoung does end up wearing Jaehyun’s stupidly expensive coat. He won’t admit it, but it feels soft and pleasant and warm and it smells like Jaehyun, which is already sending Doyoung into space.

They’re walking along the stone path that leads to the South Residence hall, Doyoung’s dorms, Jaehyun had insisted he had to take him home safe and sound, even if Jaehyun’s own dorms where on the opposite side of campus.

“It’s not even that late, Jaehyun,” Doyoung rolls his eyes, “Besides, what could happen to me, I’m literally 1.8 meters tall and have the power of feminism on my side.”

“I rather not risk it.” Jaehyun shrugs with a smile. Out of the corner of his eye, Doyoung can see Jaehyun’s own hand surreptitiously try and reach for his. He thinks it’s cheesy as is adorable but he doesn’t have time for this, instead, he reaches for Jaehyun’s hand himself, entangling their fingers with confidence.

Jaehyun isn’t looking at him, but his smile grows and his eyes get crinkly and Doyoung pretends to not notice but really, Yuta was right, he’s a whipped man.

“I guess this was nice,” he starts as they slow down, nearing the tall building. “Thanks for taking me out, I really needed that.”

“We should…uh,” Jaehyun starts before stopping, coughing into his mouth.

“Is this you being nervous?” Doyoung laughs at him. Let all the men in power crumble.

Jaehyun frowns, looking back at him, resolutely. “No. I was just gonna say we should do it again sometime. If you want to.”

“Another date?”

Truth is, Doyoung still isn’t sure if there should be another date.

Does he like Jaehyun? Yes, he does. A lot, actually.

But is he ready for the commitment that will bring having to be romantically involved with a corporate millionaire heir? Whichever higher entities are up there truly love fucking with him.

Instead of replying, however, he thinks a kiss would be a more fitting answer. Let him run away from his problems, goddamnit.

However, at this point in their relationship he doesn’t know if he should be the one to inch forward and initiate the kiss, how will Jaehyun react? This is why he signed Ten’s _Change.org_ petition asking for more gay romantic comedies.

He thinks Jaehyun gets the hint though, as he’s been staring way too long at Doyoung’s own lips, and he’s about it do it, he really is, but then—

“What’s that noise?” Jaehyun suddenly asks, whipping his head towards the building next to them.

Doyoung replies in confusion, “What?” He doesn’t hear anything. Is this Jaehyun trying to slink away from the kiss? But then he hears it: a slight buzzing sound in the distance, sharp and annoying like a mosquito. An enraged anarchist mosquito with a megaphone.

“Yuta.” he groans, remembering tonight’s picketing was going to take place in their residence’s courtyard.

“Yuta?” the object of his affection asks, “Is he alright?”

“Probably,” Doyoung is still puzzled, “Our picketings don’t usually go on so late into the night though. I need to check on him.”

As they round the building and enter the residence area, Yuta’s voice becomes more evident.

Sure enough, as soon as the courtyard is in sight, Doyoung knows he shouldn’t have left his one-braincell friend do this stupid picketing by himself.

“Stop gentrification!! Fight for your rights!! Revolution is the Evolution!!!” Yuta yells into his megaphone from the rooftop, quite a few meters from the ground. Next to him Taeil is squatting down, hand on his chin, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

“What the hell is happening?” Doyoung walks up to Taeyong, who is donned in teddy bear pajamas and looking at everything from one of the benches.

Taeyong looks back at him, then at Jaehyun who is still looking up at Yuta in stupefied silence.

“He thought yelling from the rooftop would get more attention. So he dragged his and Taeil’s asses up there a few hours ago. But turns out, they kinda got themselves locked up there.” he shakes his head, “Do you think Taeil will break up with him after this?”

Doyoung looks around the courtyard. There’s only six people actually outside and watching Yuta’s spectacle of madness. Three of them are Taeyong, Jaehyun and himself. The other three are Ten, his boyfriend Johnny, and Mark Lee from the school’s newspaper, looking slightly disheveled and fresh out of bed.

“I thought you had a date, Ten,” Doyoung raises an eyebrow at Ten who only rolls his eyes and yawns.

“Yeah well, Johnny has chlamydia so we had to cut it short today.” he waves dismissively.

“ _Jesus,_ Ten.” Tall Johnny hisses from next to him before turning to Doyoung, “I don’t have chlamydia. Ten asked to cut the date short so we could come and not let Yuta flop.”

“Wow. Look at Ten, so soft for his friends.” Doyoung coos, “I guess you’re a revolutionary at heart, after all.”

“Yeah, well, look how that turned out,” Ten waves around at the courtyard, “No one’s actually here except for Mark Lee and that’s only because he wants an article about Yuta getting stuck on the roof.”

Doyoung sighs. “Have you all asked for help? Is he just gonna stay there all night?”

“We called the custodian but she said no one’s coming here until tomorrow. Sucks to be Yuta.” Johnny whistles.

“Taeyong and I tried getting a ladder for Taeil but it won’t reach the roof.” Ten shrugs, “Now we’re just sitting here waiting to see the moment Taeil goes mad and finally pushes Yuta off the roof.”

“Oh!” Taeyong’s brain finally decides to cooperate, “Is that your new boyfriend?” he points at Jaehyun who had been silent until now. Doyoung hopes Jaehyun isn’t being scared away by his group of Twinks featuring Johnny Seo.

“If by boyfriend you mean esteemed colleag—”

“Yes, hi, I’m Jung Jaehyun.” Jaehyun gives a little wave in greeting.

Taeyong and Ten, the hoes, look at each other before giving Jaehyun a onceover. Doyoung doesn’t like it one bit. “Johnny, when will you control that damn boyfriend of yours? And _you_ Taeyong, you better gauge your eyes out before I tell everyone you’re—”

“Is that Jung Jaehyun I see over there!” Yuta yells through the megaphone.

_Great._

Jaehyun waves at him with two arms, trying to be seen. “Hello!”

“Did you get dicked by Doyoung already?” he screams into the megaphone, voice echoing everywhere. Doyoung truly wants to punch him in the face.

He can’t blame Jaehyun as he flushes a deep shade of red, Doyoung feels the same as Taeyong and Ten laugh beside him, mocking him. “Are you recording this, you gremlin?!” he asks as soon as he sees Mark with his phone up.

“F-freedom of the press!” Mark stammers out, scurrying away far from Doyoung, still recording.

Taeil, seemingly having enough of the situation, pushes Yuta off to the side, taking the megaphone from him, “Can you all just stop fucking around and help us down?! I’m pretty sure Yuta peed in his pants 20 minutes ago.”

Honestly speaking, Doyoung wouldn’t mind leaving Yuta up on the roof for the rest of the night until help arrived the next day, and he knows Ten and Taeyong wouldn’t mind either, but he guesses Taeil is a decent person that got caught up in Yuta’s schemes.

He’s trying to think of something when Jaehyun silently comes up to him.

“Uh,” he scratches the back of his head, “I hope you don’t mind but help’s on the way.”

They all turn to look at him, questioning, “What do you mean?” Doyoung asks.

“I called in my helicopter. They’re picking up Yuta and Taeil in a few minutes.”

“Your _helicopter?_ ” Ten shouts, “You really have one?!

“What the fuck, Jaehyun?” Doyoung says, wide-eyed.

The boy panics, “Well, it’s literally parked 5 minutes from here, I thought it could help?”

“ _God,_ when will you start doing stuff like this for me Johnny?” Ten turns to glare at his boyfriend.

Johnny flicks Ten’s forehead, making him wince, “The day you stop claiming I have STDs and checking other men out in front of me, shorty.”

The faraway sounds of a helicopter reverberate through the courtyard, Doyoung’s vein pulsates. He turns to Jaehyun.

“Why do you even need a helicopter you douchebag?!”

“I was trying to help!” Jaehyun counters, visibly annoyed. Doyoung might be mad but he still has eyes and dear lord, does Jung Jaehyun look hot when upset. “Is it so bad I’m using my helicopter for good?”

“That's not the point, Jaehyun.” he scoffs, “Why do you even need a helicopter in the first place?”

“Maybe this is why I’m single,” Taeyong mutters to himself. He looks up at the helicopter making its way to them.

“Well I'm sorry Doyoung! This is a capitalist world and I was born into it and yes it's unfair but that doesn't mean I’m evil!”

“Yeah, that's right! Let it out all out Jung Jaehyun,” Doyoung twists his mouth into a smirk, “Stop being so fake and nice, all that pent up frustration? I see through it.”

“Yuta was right,” Doyoung laments, “I shouldn't have feelings for a rich white man, all you're gonna do is give me a headache.”

“I am _not_ white,” Jaehyun spits out, the strong wind from the helicopter making it harder to hear, “I’m a gay asian man, you asshole!” Doyoung is turned on. He gets to _finally,_  finally see the Jaehyun he’s been hoping for.

“I’m an asshole,” he yells back, his hair askew, “And you’re a rich bratty kid. Do you really think a second date would even work?”

“No,” Jaehyun shouts resolutely, “But let’s go on one again.”

“Ok!” Doyoung replies before closing the gap between his and Jaehyun’s lips. The kiss tastes like bourgeoisie money and peach. He kind of falls a little bit in love with it.

The commotion created by yelling and especially the flying, terribly loud helicopter literally flying above them, seems to pique the south dorm students’ curiosity, Doyoung can see them all come out in their pajamas little by little.

Yuta is finally getting the attention he wants.

“No Gentrification!!! Revolution is the Evolution!!” he picks up his sign and the megaphone yet again. Taeil weeps in joy as the helicopter finally lands on the roof. “Get all of this on video, Mark Lee!”

Mark Lee, in fact, gets all of it on video.

**: :**

 

**Author's Note:**

> doyoung and jaehyun went on 8 dates before officially dating because doyoung is insufferable like that ʕ•̀ω•́ʔ✧
> 
> thanks for reading!! kudos and comments are appreciated and im also on [twt](https://twitter.com/ten_taeil)!


End file.
